


Relations

by myWorks



Series: MCU Ambiguous College AU One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myWorks/pseuds/myWorks
Summary: Luke thinks about his closest friends and how he regularly has sex with all of them. He isn't sure what to do with this information.





	Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just a fancy way to write down my sex headcanons for the people I ship Luke with.

Luke groaned as he unwillingly woke up. Outside his window, the shone was shining mercilessly. It had to be at least noon.  His head throbbed from the massive hangover and when he rolled over, he wasn't particularly surprised to find the bed being empty.  Jessica loved booze, loved sex while drinking booze, but was never a fan of sleeping over after.  Not that Luke particularly minded. He had done this enough times with Jessica to know the deal.  With a sigh, he sat up and groped around for his phone so he could make sure Jessica got home safe. It was noon exactly and Luke had eight unanswered texts

_0604: made it home_  
0605: got lost at a bar and then another  
0606: so whenever u get up dont bother with that annoying u home text

All of them were from Jessica, which was a relief.  Luke briefly wondered what bars stayed open that late on a Thursday night, and made a note to ask Jessica later. He went onto the next conversation.

_0800: Good morning!  
0800: May I come over later?_

Luke rolled his eyes at Danny's perfect grammar and texted him an affirmative before continuing on.

_1000:_ _Don't forget about luigi's tonight_

At this, Luke stopped. He had almost completely forgotten about his date with Claire.  His brain buzzed at the thought of his night with Claire as a date.  Was it really a date?  Really, it was just two friends who wanted to check out a new restaurant.  Luke wasn't sure he could call it a date when another woman had just been in his bed the night before. And although he didn't say it explicitly, Danny was probably going to be in Luke's bed when he got there.

When Danny texted him with a _'Great! On my Way!'_ text, Luke sighed and went to take a shower.  Although they attend the same university, Danny lived off-campus, giving Luke about thirty minutes to take a shower and change his sheets. Not that he wanted to hide his relations with Jessica.  Or that he needed to.  But Luke figured it was respectful to not have sex with someone on the same sheets as someone else.  Unfortunately, this meant several rather expensive trips to the laundromat.  

Luke also figured he couldn't really say he was going on a date if the "date" in question knew he was sleeping with three other people.  Then again, if Claire was comfortable with being in that kind of relationship, more power to her.  Although Luke highly doubted she would be.  And if he were honest with himself, Luke didn't think he would be either.  Maybe that was why he didn't settle down.

He decided to change the sheets first.  Danny had a key to Luke's dorm, so it'd be fine if the former came in while Luke was in the shower.  With a new set on his bed, Luke sent Claire an affirmative and then hopped in the shower.

In general, he tried not to compare his friends' sex tendencies but on days like this, where he was seeing (and sleeping with) most of them, it was hard not to.  Especially since they were all so different.

With Jessica, sex was always paired with alcohol. It was usually beer during the week, generally just enough to get Luke feeling a bit loose. Although there had been more than one time when Jessica got Luke to whiskey-dick status.  Usually, Luke would pass out shortly after to the sound of Jessica's mocking laughter.  He never understood how such a small girl could drink so much.  Sex with Jessica was always wild and passionate and usually pretty rough. It wasn't unheard of for both of them to have bruises the morning after.  And she was always gone when Luke woke up.

Sex with Danny was always light and friendly, filled with chaste kisses and experimentation.  Luke was Danny's first, which had been a terrifying prospect.  Luke wasn't exactly small.  But despite his lean frame and innocent curls, Danny could take it.  And sweet Christmas was Danny flexible.  Luke had always been open to new things and nearly every time Danny came over, it was homework and a list of sex positions Luke wasn't sure were humanly possible.  Also, Danny loved to cuddle afterward.  It was weird, but Luke had to admit he liked cuddling with Danny.  The smaller boy was like a furnace.

Luke was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his bathroom door.  Sighing, Luke turned off the shower and went to open the door, towel wrapped around his waist.  Danny's eyes met his own, a shy smile on Danny's face.

"Hey, sorry, I was on campus so I figured I'd just stop by." Luke rolled his eyes and ruffled Danny's hair affectionately.

"Bro, you could have just walked in. Not like it's anything you haven't seen."  Danny laughed in response and looked down, not hiding his interest in Luke's body.  Danny met Luke's eyes again before kissing the taller man.  Luke let his towel fall before leading Danny to the bed.

True to form, Danny introduced Luke to no less than five different positions.  And then, after Luke had came three times to Danny's one, the brunette plopped down to do homework.  Luke's heart rate was still high as he watched Danny work.  He had the kind of stamina Luke didn't think was human.  Luke thought he lasted a long time, but Danny could go forever.  He'd make someone very happy one day and briefly Luke wondered if it'd be him.  Luke glanced at his phone.  1600. He had meet Claire at Luigi's soon and he told Danny he had to head out soon.

Danny grinned and waved good-bye as if he hadn't just been told the man he was sleeping was kicking him so that he could prepare for a date with another girl.  Once Danny left, Luke sighed and went for another shower, thinking about his ridiculous love/sex life.

Claire was the only one Luke went on dates with.  Jessica simply wasn't interested, while Danny and Misty were often too busy.  Claire was also the most romantic, both on and off the bed. Whenever Luke and Claire had sex, it was almost always proceeded by dinner. Once, they had even gone dancing.  And there was always talking and laughing. Honestly, it was probably what sex in a relationship was like.

And then there was Misty. Misty was the closest Luke had ever come to having sex with a dominatrix. There was no leather or whips, but Luke didn't have sex with Misty.  Misty had sex with Luke.  It was freeing, to have someone else call the shots.  Not that they were completely dom or sub.  Sometimes it was the other way around - sometimes Misty was the one who needed to relax and let someone take control.

As Luke went out to meet Claire at Luigi's, he couldn't help but think about how he got into this predicament.  Surely it was a strange one.  Even now, Pops never believed it when Luke told him about it.  But, at least for now, Luke wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, 1600 is 4pm. I don't know why Luke's phone is in military time.


End file.
